


Anche gli elfi si ubriacano

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nano cocciuto [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 508.★ Prompt/Traccia: 3. A e B si svegliano uno addosso all’altro dopo una notte di bagordi.





	Anche gli elfi si ubriacano

Anche gli elfi si ubriacano

 

Gimli mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e si allungò, rischiò di cadere dal letto e si portò una mano alla testa. Fu accolto da dei capogiri e un senso di nausea, aprì gli occhi e vide sfocato, le tempie gli pulsavano.

L’odore di alcool gli pungeva le narici, deglutì a vuoto diverse volte, sopprimendo un forte senso di nausea. Allungò la mano, si accorse che era in una vasca e aveva allungato il braccio oltre il bordo.

Innumerevoli boccali di metallo erano abbandonati sul pavimento, con la mano ne colpì uno rovesciandolo a terra. Cercò di alzare la testa, dei capelli biondi gli finirò in bocca, sputò e si passò l’altra mano sul viso.

 Riconobbe dei mugolii e si massaggiò la fronte. La sua vista si fece via via più nitida, sotto il nano era stesa una figura leggiadra, che indossava un vestito verde leggero.

Gimli impallidì, riconoscendo l’elfo e cercò di alzarsi in piedi, cadde dalla vasca e si rialzò.

< Che diamine ci facciamo addormentati uno addosso all’altro? > si domandò.

Le orecchie aguzze di Legolas tremarono. L’elfo riaprì gli occhi di scatto e riconobbe il nano.

“Allora sono riuscito ad ubriacarmi anche io, alla fine…” disse, alzandosi in piedi nella vasca.

Gimli arrossì e deglutì a vuoto.

“Ti ricordi che è successo?” domandò confuso.

< Sì, forse c’era stata una festa. Tutto è così nebuloso… Lo avevo sfidato a bere mi sembra. Ero al terzo boccale di quella robaccia elfica, che spacciano per vino… o almeno credo > pensò.

“In gran parte, anche se tu sei crollato quasi subito” spiegò Legolas. Passò la mano tra i capelli lisci, domando alcuni nodi passandoci le dita affusolate attraverso.

< Dopo una lunga caccia ne avevo bisogno anche io, ma mio padre non apprezzerebbe se lo venisse a sapere > rifletté.

“I nani non crollano quasi subito” si lamentò Gimli.

< Dannazione. Chi avrebbe mai pensato che questi orecchie a punta fossero così resistenti? Se mi sforzo di ricordare, mi sembra di vedermi cadere pesantemente a gambe all’aria davanti a lui e a quel guerriero dei cavalli > ammise tra sé e sé.

“Chiedo perdono, non volevo offendervi, mastro nano. In fondo anche io sono crollato, anche se non ricordo come io sia finito qui insieme a voi” cercò di tranquillizzarlo Legolas.

Aragorn si affacciò nella stanza dicendo: “Finalmente vi siete svegliati. Non credevo che sarei vissuto abbastanza da vedere un elfo ubriaco”.

“Se osate raccontare questa storia a qualcuno, siete morti. La mia ascia non perdona” borbottò Gimli, guardando Aragorn entrare, chiudendo la pesante porta di legno alle spalle.

Legolas gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere.

Aragorn allargò le braccia e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare la sua lunga capigliatura ribelle.

“In fondo tra amici è normale ubriacarsi ogni tanto. Si fa” disse.

Gimli sorrise e scosse il capo. “Avete ragione. Per festeggiare una vittoria anche una sbronza tra amici ci sta”.

Aragorn iniziò a ridere a sua volta e Gimli scoppiò rumorosamente a ridere a sua volta, piegandosi in avanti, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia.


End file.
